Naruto's Demonic Love
by BlazeDragon999
Summary: Naruto meets a young Inuki heir, Inuki, a dog demon clan. Ten years later the same boy appears before him, bringing light back into Naruto's life.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Chapter 1: Growl

Naruto strolled through the woods of Konoha pondering what life would be like if he had a family. The lonely boy often thought of what it would be like if he had people that loved him, people that wanted to be with him. Somebody that didn't think that he was a curse. The thought crushed the six year olds heart.

He stopped on the trail and sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees. Why couldn't he have somebody that loved him? The heartache made him begin to cry. Why? Why was he alone? What did he do to deserve this? He was born, that's what it was.

The young jinjuriki began to break down and cry. He kept on asking himself, why, why is he even alive? He didn't understand why he had to live a broken life. Why couldn't he be normal like all the other kids at the academy? He had nothing, while other kids walked home with their hands in their parents.

He cried into his sleeve trying to take make the pain go away. His sleeve was soaked in his tears. There was no controlling the pain he felt. His pain would soon envelope into an anger he couldn't control.

The torn boy had been crying so hard that he didn't notice a new presence near him. "Why are you crying?" A voice spoke, causing the unaware blonde to jump. He quickly wiped his tears away and looked up at the person who spoke.

It was a boy, who stood in the moonlight that illuminated his canine like features. His eyes were one of the boy's most exciting features, almost glowing like a wolf in the dark. Green, a bright green that captured Naruto's attention. His clothes had been worn thoroughly, in some places ripped. He only wore a jacket with a broken zipper, leaving his chest exposed. His shorts were green just like his eyes, with a black border where they cut off. The boy was one of the most interesting things Naruto had ever seen, like something out of an exotic jungle.

His scent was the most intoxicating off all. He gave off a surprisingly strong sweet musk for a young boy. He didn't look to be much older than Naruto, maybe older by a year.

Naruto realized he was staring and turned away. "It's nothing, don't bother with me." Naruto said feeling sorry for himself. The boy didn't leave him alone, instead he leaned down by Naruto's side and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, turning Naruto to look at him.

"You smell nice," the boy complimented Naruto. Naruto was stunned, nobody had ever given him a compliment, much less on his smell. "Everybody says I smell like dirt…" Naruto said looking away again.

The boy wasn't standing for Naruto's self hate though. The sweet smelling boy took Naruto's chin into his hand and turned Naruto's face towards his own. "What's your name?" He asked letting go of Naruto's chin. Naruto just stared in disbelief at the boy. He couldn't help but think of petting the boys messy, yet soft looking hair. "N-Naruto, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Naruto replied.

The boy stood up from his kneeling position and looked at Naruto triumphantly. "You can call me Growl, I don't really have a last name…" He trailed up at the sky.

Naruto stood up from his pathetic position and stood next to the intriguing boy, "Why don't you have a last name?" Naruto asked while studying Growl. "Because I'm part of a Demon Dog clan called the Inuki, so it's more of a title." Growl said slightly confusing the blonde. The kids at school that were apart of clans always used their clan name as their last names. It was a different concept to Growl.

"So you're a demon?" Naruto asked, joy welling up inside of him. Finally, there was someone that might be like him. "Yeah, technically, can't you tell?" Growl said using his hand to uncover his ear. It was pointed at the top, like a classical demon. Naruto turned his body towards Growl and grabbed his biceps excitedly. "That's so cool! Sometimes I feel like I have a demon growing inside of me scratching to get out." Naruto said, unable to contain his happiness.

Growl smiled and got in on the excitement as well. "I have a demon inside of me too! It's called the Dog Demon. You probably haven't heard of the Dog Demon but it was a Dog that once belonged to the wife of the Sage of Six Paths," Growl said with a wide grin. Naruto didn't really know what the Sage of Six Paths was but that didn't matter to him at the moment, there was finally someone like him.

"This is so great! I want you to come into the village and play with me!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Growl's smile disappeared, causing Naruto's to disappear as well. "I'd love to… But my place I have to go back to my country now. I ran away a few months ago and now it's time to return with my hounds." He said, opening his arms, gesturing to the woods behind him.

Naruto looked beyond the boy's body to find gleaming eyes off in the bushes. He would've been scared, but he felt safe next to Growl. His spirits dampened, this was the sign he had been looking for. A sign that life wasn't completely meaningless.

Naruto looked down at the ground. "I wish you didn't have to go…" Naruto said, a tear forming. Growl didn't say anything. He just cupped Naruto's cheek and lifted his head. Growl then leaned in and licked the tear from Naruto's cheek. This shocked Naruto to where he had to take a step back. It was as if the boy had just kissed him. He had never been kissed by anyone before. He'd seen boys and girls kiss, but never two boys. Naruto was speechless.

"I like you Naruto, keep your head up." Growl said before letting go of Naruto and turning away. Naruto wanted to say stop, and wrap his arms around the boy. He wanted to take the boy home, and show everybody that he wasn't alone. He didn't say anything, he just watched as the boy disappeared along with his hounds before him. "Bye," Naruto whispered after a long silence. Naruto turned around and began walking back into the village.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, besides Growl. Enjoy the final chapter of Demonic Love.**

Ten years later Naruto found himself sitting at his table alone. A lot had changed in those ten years. Naruto had found friends, found enemies, found lovers. The person that gave him the courage to be who he is today has been gone for a long time. He thought back on that night, and wished to repeat it. It was so long ago he had almost forgot.

The moon was out though, and the moon always reminded him of the sweet, incredible boy. It seemed so out of character for Naruto to desire someone on such a level, especially for a boy. When he thought back on it, it created an almost magical atmosphere that he couldn't ever forget.

Finishing his meal Naruto scooted out from the table and walked to his bed, not bothering to put away his dishes. He plopped down on his bed and buried his head in the pillow, wishing for the boy to return. He sometimes wondered if Growl was the reason he chased after Sasuke so hard.

It was a hopeless wish though, he was gone. Sometimes Naruto wondered if it was just a dream. If he had just imagined the boy's sweet scent, his small cute face. Naruto almost felt like a pedophile imagining the boy and that night, what he wished would've happened.

He laid there, trying to fall asleep, but unable. The memory invaded his thoughts, incessantly fighting their way in. He tried to stop thinking, but it was impossible. He could almost smell the demon boy's scent once again.

Wait… He could smell the exotic aroma. He could feel a presence nearby. In a single moment euphoric feelings flooded back in as Naruto glanced up to find a figure crouched in his window. He wasn't afraid though, he could feel the figure's intentions.

Suddenly the figure jumped from the window sill and tackled Naruto to the ground. Before he could get his bearings Naruto felt a warm wet tongue lick his neck. Naruto was speechless, what was happening? Was this truly Growl? He knew when the boy, no, now a man spoke.

"You taste good," Growl whispered, his face now hitting the moonlight. "Growl," Naruto breathed his name. He had to be dreaming, how could this be real? He had told himself over and over that it was just a dream, yet, here he was.

"You miss me?" Growl asked, a grin spread across his face. Naruto didn't have any words, so he responded the only way he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Growl's mid section so tightly he wondered if he was going to ever let go. Growl's expression became soft as he returned the hug. They lay there in silence for a few moments before Naruto could finally speak.

"Where have you been? You don't know how badly I searched for you. I've taken up so many missions just hoping you would appear one day," Growl was pleased by Naruto's endeavor. "I know, I've wanted to see you on so many occasions. I had responsibilities though. I was made the leader of the Inuki, I was bound." Naruto couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Growl wanted him as bad as he did. So many questions rose, why now? why not just visiting? None of that mattered right then though, only feelings.

Frustration began to form. "Do you know how much that one night effected me? Do you know what I've done because of you? Damnit, I even kissed Kiba because of you!" Naruto said, anger bubbling.

Growl brought Naruto back by tightening their embrace. "I know, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do, if I left, that meant leaving everything behind, forever." Growl responded, calming Naruto's intense feelings. Then something occurred to the knucklehead ninja. "Then how are you here right now?" Naruto asked, hoping the answer wasn't what he thought. Naruto didn't expect Growl to grip his chin and lift it so they were staring directly into each other's eyes. "The leader of the clan is allowed to venture outside of the clan for one year… to find a mate." Naruto almost gasped like a school girl. That's why his angel was here? To make him his mate? "Are you serious?" Naruto asked.

Growl just nodded, sending a jolt of pleasure into Naruto's brain. He couldn't believe this was happening. Something so unreal just became reality in a instant. Naruto buried his head in Growl's coat, feelings of joy overwhelming. He wanted Growl, every part of him. It took Naruto a few minutes to get over his initial happiness. Next, his sexual feelings began taking over.

"I want you, I want to feel you inside me," Naruto announced, even surprising the dog demon. A little taken back he asked, "are you sure?" "YES!" Naruto replied with absolute certainty. Growl smiled from ear to ear. "You don't know how happy you just made me," Growl said, to which Naruto replied, "oh you have no clue."

Without waiting any longer Growl began sliding off Naruto's orange jumpsuit, sliding his hands across his entire body. Just Growl's touch made Naruto tremble. "So many solid curves," Growl commented, making Naruto blush. Trying to be the best, he had to work out and train.

Growl and Naruto lay completely unclothed in a minute, their bare bodies pressed up against each other. Naruto could feel Growl's hardening member rub up against his inner thigh. Just visualizing what would come next made Naruto quiver in anticipation.

Growl began rubbing up against Naruto's entrance, sending chills through his body. "You ready?" Growl asked, "Oh fuck just do it," Naruto demanded. Growl snickered before slowly sliding his cock into Naruto's back door. "Such a dirty fox," Growl teased, rubbing his hands all over Naruto's naked body. Naruto moaned, feeling Growl's thick, yet slender cock slide up into him like a knife cutting butter.

He began to whimper as Growl's full size entered him. The dog boy had to be at least eight inch. Once the initial pain subsided Naruto began to moan in pleasure as Growl immediately struck his prostate. Naruto shook from the sensation of feeling Growl inside him.

Growl licked his neck while caressing his whole body in highly sensual way. Growl's sweet aroma overwhelmed his senses. Naruto could feel his warm breath on his neck, oh so sweet. Growl's licking turned into light bite. He gripped a bit of Naruto's skin in his teeth, sucking on the salty boyish tissue. With a quick thrust Growl bit into Naruto's neck drawing blood and a groan from the normally feisty boy. Growl began picking up his rhythm, thrusting powerfully into Naruto's hole.

Wether or not it hurt didn't matter to Naruto. The pleasure over-rid any pain that might have been there. Naruto would almost say Growl was grunting if he wasn't so irresistibly perfect. The feeling of Growl's tongue licking the back of his neck made it that much more flawless.

"Are you ready for my seed?" Growl asked in an almost polite way. "Oh fuck yes," Naruto moaned before Growl thrust into him one last time before a warm liquid burst into him. The thick creamy liquid coated Naruto's walls, the feeling incredible. Growl trembled with pleasure as he spilled his seed into his long lost mate's body. When he was finished, Growl laid exhausted for a few moments before pulling out.

"What now?" Naruto asked, eager for more. "You are just full of energy huh?" Growl asked rhetorically. "I guess it's your turn," Growl said, those words creating a jolt of lust inside the blonde. Without saying another word Growl lowered himself on Naruto's body until he was positioned at his crotchel region.

Growl inhaled Naruto's musk, absolutely enjoying the wild scent of fox. Growl took Naruto's cock into his mouth, making sure to lather it up with saliva. Naruto moaned from the uncontrollable pleasure. He couldn't help but buck into his prince's mouth. It wasn't long until a rhythm formed and Growl was taking Naruto's whole size in his mouth. "Growl, you're too much," Naruto complimented, placing a hand not he back of Growl's head in an attempt to control the pleasure.

There was no stop to Growl's constant attack on his cock, making it hard to keep the fun going. "C'mon, slow down," Naruto pleaded, but Growl showed no signs of changing pace.

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore, he had to finish. "Growl, please, I'm about to cum," that only made the demon dog pick up speed. Naruto bucked into Growl's mouth with all of his energy before blowing his first load into Growl's hungry mouth.

He sucked down Naruto's seed like a pro, not letting a drop spill. Naruto kept on pumping and more of his cum into the boy's awaiting mouth. Naruto began to regret agreeing to it, he felt lame for not being able to last longer. Growl didn't care though, he just wanted Naruto's demon fox seed

When Growl was done he pulled off and licked his lips before climbing up Naruto's body to come face to face. "You're incredible," Naruto complimented, "thanks." Growl said as before he started licking Naruto's face.

Naruto giggled at Growl's dog like play. Suddenly, Growl stopped and placed a hand under Naruto's head and gazed seriously into the blonde's bright blue eyes. Unable to resist any longer Growl forced his tongue through Naruto's lips and into his mouth, tasting every bit of him. Naruto could taste the steak Growl had been eating earlier that day, and the cum from a moment ago. The juices fused together, driving the two horny teenagers to grind against each other.

When they were finished eating each other's face, they laid staring at each other. After a few minutes of gazing into each other's eyes Growl licked Naruto's nose with a large grin. Naruto giggled before they rolled away from each other. Together they lay, now staring at the ceiling.

This feeling, Naruto wanted to feel it forever. It was everything he ever wanted, he wondered if it was just an illusion, a sick joke. He knew that to not be true. These feelings couldn't possibly be an illusion. This was the most realest night of his life. Naruto sighed as he began to drift of to sleep. He reached over and grabbed Growl's hand. The two demons fell asleep, holding hands.

The two were inseparable since that day. They're relationship eventually led to the forming of an alliance between the Inuki and the Leaf Village. Years after that night Naruto became hokage, and Growl the king of Inuki. So they could be together, Growl moved the Inuki to the hidden leaf village, creating a permanent home. With Hinata as a surrogate mother the two had a young Inuki/Uzumaki heir. The twos' love lasted until the day they died. Haha, and people think that homosexuality is wrong.

**Final Chapter, I did it for the fans. I didn't edit it, so there will be lots of mistakes I'm sure. I'm looking for feedback in reviews, constructive criticism is accepted.**


End file.
